


“I promise..”

by arialuie07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialuie07/pseuds/arialuie07
Summary: “You promise, you’ll remember?”“I promise”
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Kudos: 129
Collections: POGS!





	“I promise..”

**Author's Note:**

> [ QUICK NOTICE ] I DO NOT SHIP THEM NOR PAIRED THEM IN MY STORY! THIS IS PURE FAMILY DYNAMICS.
> 
> Hope u like it :>

He walked toward the latter, it was night and dark. The only source of light are the stars and moon above the sky, the latter no older than sixteen, sitting on the ground, leaning on the tree, eyes locked on the sea in front of him. It was quiet and peaceful but cold and eerie.

He walked quietly, carefully eyed the teen in front of him, he known that the teen was always bright and loud but the person in front me was passive and dull. The eyes that used to be full of wits and mischief now looked dull and grey. He looked exhausted and rigged.

“Tommy?”

Tommy turned to him and a smile grace on his face, soft and pliant. “Ranboo” He called out, and scotched over to his seat and patted it gently. I smiled, timid and hesitant, but eventually seated next to him, listening to the soft waves, and swish of wind around us.

“Why are you still awake?” I asked, peering down a little to him. He shrugged, slowly. It was shocking to see him looking like this but also curious. It was as if the person I’m dealing right now was a different person.

Is this the real, TommyInnit?

Or is it another persona?

“Why are you?” He rebuked, eyes still trained on the vast sea. It was nothing but water and mountains, moon, and stars.

“I can’t sleep” I replied, and leaned more in the tree, our shoulder touched, shivering at the contact. It’s been a while since i had people or anyone to touch me, briefly i can see so does, Tommy. He tried to lean more on my shoulder but slowly and hesitantly pulling away. I fixated my seat a little bit to him, our sides touching but not too close just enough for us to feel the warmth of one another.

“So am i” He replied, stiff and surprised. But eventually, slowly relaxed. We stayed silent but grateful at each other’s company.

“Hey, Ranboo”

I turned and tilt my head.“Can you come with me?” He asked, his fingers intertwining, nervous and unsure. “B-But I’m not going to do anything! I-I swear, I’m just going to show you something”

Tommy’s eyes were wide, scared even. His voice were trembling and stuttering, whole body showing he was afraid that he has said something wrong. I almost growled at that, no, not at Tommy, but to the person who did this to him, the people who fuck up a sixteen year old teen. It was as if something a protective instinct went to me to protect the person in front of me, protect him from any harm.

“R-Ranboo?” He timidly called out, then quickly smiled, fake and sad. “Uh— It’s fine! I totally get—“ I quickly shook my head and stood up from my seat, pulled out my hand towards him, and smiled gently. “Where do you want to go? I’ll go with you”

Tommy’s eyes sparkled in delight, like a child who got his present. Every detailed of his body screamed, the child who was hiding underneath a child soldier who was forced to grow up and fight in a war. He then grabbed my arm, and huffed happily, and a warm feeling swarm on my chest, and settled to tighten my hold to his. We walked for hours, Tommy, continued babble, his family, tubbo, L’Manberg, and even in his worst scenario, being exiled, manipulated, and hated, he still talked as if nothing happened, he still continued to looked up to those people, still believed in them, hoping that one day he will be worth it for them to love him back.

And it just so wrong for a person like him, he was already worth it. He always prioritize other people rather than himself, and it made me realize how much he tried to hide himself so others won’t find him weak when the only thing he wants is the love and attention from the people he idolized, the people he cared, that not even would stop, and look beneath this persona.

“You cannot absolutely peak! You better promise it’s a secret!” He squealed. I nodded, eyes closed, walking to where Tommy lead me.

“Tommy?” As i felt he let go of my arm, he shushed me, eyes still closed, still trusting that he won’t do anything to me.

“Okay! Ranboo, you can look now!”

I carefully opened my eyes, and stared at awe, it was a closed cave, with an open area on top, where the moon and stars illuminated the bed of flowers that surrounds the place, a small tree with a stream of creak, and in the middle was Tommy, smiling shyly but proudly, eyes grey and dull yet still managed to light up the whole place. It was enchanting sight.

“What do you think?”

-

~~**WHO?** ~~

-

_“Hey, i always i admired my big brothers, and you kind of remind me of them you know?”_

-

**~~WHO ARE YOU?~~ **

-

_“If the day comes and you don’t know who to choose, go to Tech, and Dad, okay? They’ll protect you like they protect me”_

-

~~**WAIT** ~~

-

_“I want you to be my big brother too, Ranboo!”_

-

**~~PLEASE~~ **

-

_“I’m sick, and I’m dying”_

-

**~~I NEED TO PROTECT~~ **

-

_“I know you’ll forget this that’s why, I would always love you, and thank you!”_

-

**~~DONT GO~~ **

-

_“You promise, you’ll remember?”_

I groaned, head exploding from pain, it was distant but it was so familiar, the more i tried to remember, the more pain and heartache that i felt. It was a mixture of longing and sadness, my instincts were running wild from finding who was that person that i needed to protect, needed to love, and care.

But all i felt was a bitter smiled, like a goodbye. It was blurry and full of blank holes.

“Ranboo? You okay?”

I turned to Philza, and hesitantly nodded. Philza looked tense and worried. “You’re crying..” He stated, walking towards my bed and seated next to mine. “I’m crying?” I asked to myself, as i was about to touch it, Philza’s hands grabbed mine, brushing my tears.

“Same dream?” He asked.

“Yeah, I wonder why”

_“I promise..”_

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an idea, that Ranboo will act like a protective older brother to Tommy.  
> This is POST DOOMSDAY and yes, Ranboo still have amnesia from time to time but I won’t be revealing more cuz it will be explained to the story. 
> 
> AGES:  
> Tommy — 16  
> Tubbo — 18  
> Ranboo — 18


End file.
